Raised on the Ocean
by Flutter Nutter
Summary: Jack Sparrow steals a ship. England wants it back.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Rated T for violence and profanities, maybe... I think? More of the PotC characters will be introduced by next chapter since this is sort of just a** **prologue and England is gonna be the most prominent Hetalia character.  
Also this story isn't really set in any of the movies, it's just written in the general storyline of all four movies.  
And... If anyone can suggest a nicer title, that would be nice haha.**

 **Disclaimers: Flutter Nutter does not hold any ownership over Pirates of the Caribbean or Hetalia.**

 **Update: This chapter has been edited on December 09 2016**

* * *

 **Eight** **Months Before**

"Captain! She's onto us, hard to port and gaining!"

"Aye, get ye salty arse on deck and man those cannons. _The Corona_ 's the best ship out there." The captain growled gleefully. A slightly dysfunctional grin on his face. His straw blonde hair whipped wildly in the stormy wind, rain lashed down on the crew as they frantically ran around the ship.

"What are ye bloody idiots waiting for? Get to work!" He yelled at his men, steering his ship. Behind _The Corona,_ a monstrous ship was tailing them, it's speed marred only by the churning waters beneath. Three heavy cast-iron balls came whizzing towards their ship.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled over the roaring thunder. The cannonballs hit the wood with a deafening smash, splinters of wood and debris flying out.

"Damn pirates, ruining my ship," The captain snarled. "Hold the sails. We're facing the bugger head on."

"Captain?"

"Do it!" He yelled. Spinning _The Corona_ until it was horizontal to the _Flying Dutchman._ The two ships collided with a crash. Roars from both ships could be heard over the storm as each crew charged into battle. The blonde man offered a grin that could make even the Kraken run, um... swim away in fear and grabbed onto a line, swinging across onto _The Dutchman._

Metal clashed and gunshots echoed throughout the ships as the Captain brought down his sword across the numerous chests and throats of various fish people. Slimy green substance sprayed across the deck. He brought his sword down in an arc, slipping up the stairs to the deck. The sharpened steel ran through a poor dammed soul's stomach as he cut down more and more.

"Who dares disturb Davy Jones?" A deep voice suddenly proclaimed as the wooden doors to the captain's chambers flung open. The blonde haired Captain flung a knife at him, glaring as it narrowly missed Davy Jones' eye.

Jones looked up in a brief moment of disbelief before it melted away into a heavy rage. He trembled with fury, unsheathing his sword. The Captain parried Jones' sword with a lazy flick of his wrist. And with a quick step and toss he had thrown the legendary Davy Jones' sword overboard, the tip of his own pressed lightly against his throat. All around them, battle froze as members of both crews watched in shock.

The blonde man glared at the sea creature and his startling emerald green eyes flashed. The notorious captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ felt an overbearing weight crush down on him and he fell to his knees.

For the first time in centuries of merciless ruling of the seas, Davy Jones felt fear. Fear of the blonde haired, green eyed man towering above him.

"Who dares disturb _you_?" The man asked in a blood chilling tone. His crew fell onto one leg, in a bow of respect and he looked around in approval.  
"Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Guess who's back? I know right, omg I'm still being an idiot and roaming around when I should be locked up somewhere. Now most of you would probably ignore this author's note but please read just a little bit.**

 **On one note, I hope this isn't too boring or anything. I've never written a fight scene before and it probably came out a little weird. On another note, this chapter is really only a prologue or preview, I'm just testing out the story a little. That's why it's quite short, if I decide to continue I hope chapters would be a little longer.**

 **Also, what do you think of England's ship name? The _Coronam_ , it's latin for The Crown if I'm/Google translate is correct.  
** **Captain Jack Sparrow will be appearing in the next chapter, woo! And I'm really sorry for any OOC-ness, I'll be improvising England's personality a bit. Gotta fix the plot too...**

 **Please review! You don't even need to like it, just some feedback would be great. Thanks for reading. Author out.**

 **-Flutter Nutter-  
December 18 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This author holds no ownership over Pirates of the Caribbean or Hetalia.**

 **Author's Note at the end of the page, please read.**

* * *

 **Presently**

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Make port in London. I find myself in need of a new ship." Gibbs looked around at the cramped, slightly flooded paddle boat.

"Aye, that would be appropriate." As the small boat docked, Gibbs hurriedly threw a line onto the wooden platform. Jack stepped off the dinghy.

"Don't bother," He grinned, staring at a huge grand ship harbored a few docks away. Very soon that beautiful ship would be sailing under his command. Jack looked up suddenly. "Did you say something?"

"What?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"What? What are you waiting for. Off we go then!" Jack cried, shooing Gibbs off the boat with flailing hands and strutting down the dock.

"What's the plan Jack?"

"We head to the _Captain's Daughter_ , maybe ask around a bit. Secure a ship, sign up a crew and sail the seven seas, pirating, pillaging and plundering," Jack said happily, Gibbs grinned in approval. He couldn't deny that it was a good plan, anything that included the three P's was sure to lead to gold, and the pirates liked their gold very, very much.  
The _Captain's Daughter_ was a well known pub, infamous to the lowlifes of London and was often frequented by pirates and thieves. For this occasion, it also happened to be the perfect place for Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs to recruit a treasure-loving crew.

The two traveling pirates reached the wooden door of the pub and pushed it open. A bottle smashed against the wall, missing Jack's head by mere inches.

"Waste of perfectly good rum," He frowned, glancing at the broken glass and amber coloured liquid sitting pitifully on the floor. Jack walked through the quarreling crowd confidently, Gibbs in tow.

He took a seat at the bar, snatching a mug out of the hands of the sailor sitting beside him, much to that sailor's annoyance. Jack patted the stool next to him, signaling Gibbs to sit down. A lone man in the corner of the room caught his attention.

"You see that bloke over there," He murmured into the mug of alcohol, gesturing discreetly to the left of a room. A blonde-haired figure was sitting alone at a table, wearing a crisp white cotton tunic and coal-black breeches tucked into high brown leather boots. He had a captain's tricorne, decorated with a white plume, tilted slightly to cast a shadow over most of his face. He looked as unassuming as the rest of the tavern, but something about him held Jack's interest.

"Aye, what abou' him?" Gibbs asked loudly.

"Shush, shhh-shush! Keep your voice down." Jack shushed frantically. Gibbs looked at him with skepticism. "There's something about him, I can't quite put my finger on it." Jack murmured, glancing at Gibbs.

"He looks pretty normal to me. You sure you alright cap'n?" Gibbs commented blandly, returning Jack's look with a confused stare, making Jack groan softly in frustration. He stood up quickly, making his way to the barkeep and leaned forward.

"You have any idea, who that is?" Jack asked, pointing at the pirate, who appeared to be asleep.

"No idea mate. Came in a few hours ago, hasn't ordered no bevy." The bartender grunted, wiping down a stained glass with a grimy cloth. "Claims he's just your common sailor looking for adventure."

"Seems mighty well off for your average sailor, if you ask me." Gibbs commented, referring to his impeccably clean clothes and polished leather boots.

Jack agreed quietly. It was rare to find sailors so well groomed, the modest living of an honest sailor or barter could never buy that quality tunic. Neither would a privateer ever soil his hands drinking at such a barbaric place. And he donned a captain's tricorne, a _pirate_ captain...

Jack was disgruntled at the least, something about that man sleeping at the table put him off.

A deafening bang interrupted Jack's thoughts as the heavy wooden doors to the pirate-friendly tavern were forcefully slammed open. Gunshots rang out loudly and screams broke loose. Soldiers were streaming through the door, clothed in the red coats associated with the British Royal Marines.

"Arthur Kirkland show yourself!" A marine screamed over the noise.

"What the hell is going on!" Jack shouted in alarm, ducking his head down to avoid the heavy onslaught of bullets. He threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast as barrels of gunpowder were hit by the searing hot bullets.

"Jack! Let's get out of here," Gibbs said, worming his way through the mass of hectic people. Jack scrambled to his feet, feeling slightly disorientated and confused. Someone ran past them, rudely shoving Jack out of the way, causing him to stumble and almost fall again.

"That wasn't very nice!" Jack grumbled loudly after regaining his balance. The stranger that pushed him glanced back and Jack caught the locks of sand-coloured hair poking out from under his tricorne. He caught his eyes and smirked and Jack took a sharp intake of air, seeing the bright emerald green eyes flash in the light.

"Jack we really should be going now," Gibbs said loudly, unaware of his encounter with the green-eyed stranger. He grabbed his captain by the bicep, ignoring the stream of profanities and questions pouring from Jack's lips, hauling him out of the chaotic pub. They ran along the road, the violence from inside the _Captain's Daughter_ had infected the streets outside. Swarms of people ran, screaming as soldiers opened fire on the former occupants of the tavern. Jack could hear the marines screaming a name above the noise again and again, commanding them to step forward and reveal themselves.

"Arthur Kirkland! Come peacefully and we will cease fire! Kirkland!"

The name rang familiarly in Jack's mind as he and his loyal first-mate (and only crew member) hurried to the port of London.

"Jack! What are we going to do? We haven't yet secured a ship," Gibbs panted, his stocky legs moving frantically. Jack had thought of that.

"Don't worry your old head off. I have a plan," He exclaimed excitedly, wildly flinging his arms around.  
To Gibbs' confusion and alarm Jack suddenly veered left, heading straight towards the enormous vessel instead of towards the tiny dinghy they had arrived in. Jack turned back, grinning at him and with a bounce in his step, he boarded the unfamiliar ship.  
"Well come _on_! One man can't sail an entire ship," He called gleefully.

"Stealin' another pirate's ship? That's low Jack, even for us," The first mate commented, stepping onto the deck anyways.

"Yeah well, Hector Barbossa had no qualms against stealing my ship and leading a mutiny against me." Jack muttered bitterly under his breath before speaking up. "I'm borrowing it Mr Gibbs. We'll will be needing it if I ever want to see my beloved Pearl again."

With a hand on the wooden wheel and his trusted friend running the sails, the ship was carefully steered out of the port and into open ocean. A breeze ran through Jack's dreadlocks, the salty air rubbing against his weatherworn cheeks. He laughed. How great it felt to back out on the sea, sailing with a proper ship, the foaming waves rocking and crashing gently but powerfully against the side of the dark wood hull.

So caught up in his elation to be back where he belonged under the jolly roger, Jack failed to notice the lone figure standing at the docks, or the gleaming green eyes that watched the ship depart with a pool of amusement and annoyance. With a sigh the figure murmured to himself.

"Jack Sparrow... You've got balls to steal my ship."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi Loves, guess who's returned? Me, hahaha.  
First things first, I was so happy when I checked and I actually got reviews asking to update because I really was _not_ expecting that at all. I know you may think oh it's not that many but honestly, seeing that there are people who enjoy reading my writing made me feel so bubbly and weird. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, followed and faved and even to those who didn't because I'm just happy you guys got to the end of the page lmao.**

 **Secondly, god I know it took me so long to update and I hope that this chapter is okay. I really hope you guys like it, I know it's not great but I would appreciate any advice or opinions.  
Look who finally showed up in the story? The one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm really sorry if it's a bit OOC because I don't really know if I'm portraying him right... hopefully I'm not f*cking up too badly, lmao. **

**Also to explain, the official plot will start off here. It's still something I'm developing as I write and I don't really have many opportunities to write (Either that or I'm procrastinating because of writer's block) so I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense... Feel free to ask if you need to clarify anything in the future.**

 **And I really need to thank Death by Nosebleed for clarifying the whole Corona name thingy, I'll go back and adjust that haha. **

**See you around Loves. Author Out.**

 **-Flutter Nutter-  
December 09 2016**


End file.
